


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would happen if Dean and Ruby hooked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

Dean growled, pushing Ruby against the wall and pinning her there with her hand above her head. He trailed a hand over her chest and stomach before dipping it into her jeans. 

“Fuck, Ruby, you’re already so wet.” Dean breathed, gripping her wrists tighter with his hand. “I’m gonna have you begging like the little whore you are.” 

Ruby whimpered, looking up at Dean before smirking. She wasn’t going to lie, she got off on the dirty talk, being called names only spurred her on further.   
Dean leaned forward, his fingers rubbing her clit, hard and fast, and kissed her neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. 

“I’m going to keep you on the edge all night while I have my way with you, only when I’m done, will you be able to come. Do you understand?” Ruby nodded, closing her eyes and rolling her hips against his hand. “I want an answer, Ruby. Do. You. Understand?” He ceased the movements of his hand.   
“I…” She paused, a soft moan falling from her lips. “I understand.”  
“Good girl.” Dean praised, releasing her wrists and pulling his hand from her jeans. “Now” He began, moving over to the bed and sitting on it, leaning back into the pillows. “Strip.” He ordered, looking up at her. 

She swallowed hard, walking slowly to the foot of the bed. She began removing her clothing, starting with her top, pulling it up and over her head. 

“Slower.” Dean smirked. Ruby nodded, running her hand down between her breasts and to the button on her jeans. She popped it open, sliding the denim off her hips slowly until they pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them, pushing them aside with her foot. She stood there, hands by her side, in just her panties and looked at Dean. He smiled widely. 

“Very good.” He commented, pressing a palm to the already painful bulge in his jeans. “Now the panties.” He added. 

She nodded, hooking her thumbs into her underwear and sliding them down a little before stopping and smirking at him. He lunged forward, pulling them down completely and pulling her onto the bed. 

“No teasing.” He warned. “Only I will be teasing tonight.” He ran a hand over her thigh, pulling a moan from the ex demon. “Now, let me fuck your throat.” He said. Ruby popped the button on Dean’s jeans and quickly pulled them from him, along with his boxers. Dean’s hand fisted in her hair and pulled, guiding her to his throbbing cock. As soon as Ruby wrapped her lips around it, Dean thrusted his hips upwards, hitting the back of her throat before pulling back again. He repeated the process, gasping at the pleasure surging through him. 

Finally he pulled Ruby off of him and smiled when he noticed the tears running down her face, smearing her make up. 

“So slutty.” He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “You fucking love it, don’t you.”

Ruby nodded once more. 

“Nuhuh. No nodding. Tell me.”  
“I love it.” She breathed. 

Dean grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling her. He positioned his cock at her dripping entrance. 

“Tell me you want my cock and maybe I’ll let you fuck me until we both come.”  
“I want your cock so bad, Dean. I’m so fucking wet for you.” She groaned, trying to sink down until Dean’s cock was inside of her, but failing due to the grip Dean had on her slim hips.   
“Beg me.” He demanded, letting go of her hips and cupping her tits, rolling each nipple between his forefinger and thumb.   
“Please.” She breathed, her eyes pleading. “Please let me have your cock. Please let me fuck you.”  
Dean squeezed her breasts gently, raising his hips until his cock disappeared inside of her completely. Ruby moaned loudly, rising up and sinking herself down again. Dean lifted himself from the bed a little, darting his tongue out and lapping one of her nipples. He moaned against her skin, feeling her juices running over his balls. He knew she was close. 

He flipped them and slammed into her relentlessly, fucking her into the mattress beneath them. 

“I’m gonna come, Dean.” She breathed, nails digging into his shoulders.   
“Come, baby. I wanna see you lose control.”

Ruby screamed out, coming hard, her muscles contracting around Dean’s cock, gripping him tightly. Dean soon followed, spilling inside of his bitch while cuss words fell from his plump lips. 

He pulled out of her, rolling onto his back and waiting for a few moments while he got his breath back before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Get yourself cleaned up and ready for round two.” He flashed her a grin, pulling on his clothes. “And this time, don’t expect me to let you come so quickly.”


End file.
